customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 2000 VHS
Her e is the Opening and Closing to Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 2000 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2001 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Pajama Party 2001 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1997 Version) (Taken from: Barney's Good Day, Good Night 1997 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS) # The Wiggles - Fruit Salad Music Video from The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy! Trailer (Taken from: Barney’s Super Singing Circus 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: More Barney Songs 1999 VHS) # Barney Classic Collection 4-Pack Re-Release Box Set Trailer (1999/2000) (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS) # Barney Buddies Club Promo (1999) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 2000 VHS/Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Let's Help Mother Goose Title Card Songs #Barney Theme Song (My Version) #Mother Goose, Please Appear (2000 Version) #I'm Mother Goose (1996) (2000 Version) #Hey Diddle Diddle (2000 Version) #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater (2000 Version) #Humpty Dumpty (2000 Version) #Old King Cole (2000 Version) #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pat-a-Cake/Pease Porridge Hot/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) (1996) (2000 Version) #Peter Piper (1996) (2000 Reprint) #Three Little Kittens (2000 Version) #Rub-a-Dub-Dub (2000 Version) #Jack Be Nimble (2000 Version) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (2000 Version) #Outdoor Medley: Jack and Jill/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/Mary, Mary Quite Contrary (2000 Version) #Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (2000 Version) #I Love You (Nighttime Version) Closing # Barney Says Segment (Let's Help Mother Goose) # Short End Credits # Barney’s Musical Castle Commercial (2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Come On Over to Barney's House 2000 VHS) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer (2000) (Taken from: Barney's Talent Show 2000 VHS) # More Barney Songs Trailer (1999) (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games 2000 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus 2000 VHS) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle 2001 VHS) Trivia *On July 18, 2000, this episode was released on home video as Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose. and It was never released by Time Life. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mother Goose in the Barney franchise. *In the 1993 PBS pledge drive marathon version, the songs, "I'm Mother Goose", the "Tea Party Medley", and "Peter Piper" were cut out, presumably for time constraints. *Zippity the Hamster is mentioned in this episode. Notes * Original Release: Love to Read with Barney 1993 VHS for December 1993 * First Release: Opening and Closing to Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 1996 VHS * Second Release for Classic Collection: Rhymes with Mother Goose 2000 VHS for July 2000 International Edits *In international cuts of this episode, the "Tea Party Medley" and "The Mulberry Bush" are sung, but cut short. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2000 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on July 18, 2000 Category:2000 VHS